


say what you feel

by bellafarallones



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a demon, Crowley is forbidden to love. As an angel, Aziraphale is forbidden to lust. Somehow, they figure it out.</p><p>(forbidden love/lust idea from http://archiveofourown.org/works/404070)</p>
            </blockquote>





	say what you feel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404070) by [angel_ponders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders). 



“So, my place or yours?” asked Crowley after the waiter cleared the last of their dishes away.

Aziraphale blushed a little. “When people say that, don’t they generally mean… well...”

“I hadn’t thought about it, but now that you point it out, yes.” Crowley’s narrow tongue ghosted across his lips. “Would you object if I _was_ propositioning you?”

Aziraphale opened his mouth, closed it again, and paused for a moment before finally speaking.“I would decline on principle.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m an angel! We’re not supposed to do that kind of thing.”

“Oh. So it wouldn’t be personal.”

“Right.”

Crowley’s finger idly traced a figure eight on the tablecloth. When he spoke, his voice was lowered so nobody at the nearby tables could hear him. “Well, angel, I’d ride your heavenly self ‘til dawn if I could.”

Something about Crowley’s words felt hollow and almost forced. Maybe Aziraphale had misjudged, too hopeful that Crowley returned his feelings after all. “This is a pretty poor temptation, even for you. What’re you really getting at?”

“Can’t I just want you?” asked Crowley. “Do you think I’m too twisted and evil even for lust?”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant at all...” Aziraphale looked down. He liked Crowley far too much and knew him far too well to sustain any delusions that he was twisted or evil. But something felt wrong about his one-dimensional advance. “I feel like you’re not really saying what you mean.”

Crowley was watching him carefully. “As a demon, I am forbidden to love.” He spoke slowly, like every word was painstakingly chosen. “I would be punished for expressing anything more than physical desire.”

_“Ohhhhh.”_

Crowley smiled. “But it’s perfectly fine, for example, for me to say I want to run my tongue over all the lines of your beautiful body until you’re writhing and moaning under me.”

“Well, as an angel, I am forbidden to lust. I would be punished for expressing anything more than chaste romantic affection. But I can say how much I’d love to sit side-by-side in the park, holding your hand as we watch the sun set.”

“I’d leave a row of little love-bites up the inside of your thigh, where nobody would ever see them but me.”

“I’d stare into your gorgeous eyes for hours.”

“Angel, I would beg for you.”

“My dear, I would do anything for you.”

“I want you. I need you.”

“I love you.”

Crowley looked down at the table and took a long, hissing breath. He couldn’t say it, they both knew he couldn’t,  but it felt so wrong not to. Finally, he looked back up at Aziraphale, and the heat in his yellow eyes cauterized the heavy silence. Aziraphale knew what he meant.

  
“My place, I think,” Aziraphale said gently.


End file.
